


钱鼠/suncus murinus

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M, aph
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“我是世界的王！”勇洙打开双臂，踩在天台边缘上全身用力向后仰，他身后背着的，那把唯一值钱的吉他便晃晃悠悠的吊在夜空中，随时有掉下去的危险。王耀靠着护栏抽烟，专心致志的摆弄手里的手机，期待着下一场演出，这个月收入相当不错，他马上就能买台属于自己的洗衣机了。

“你说如果我吐口唾沫，下面的人会多久能察觉到？” 勇洙坐下来，他染得乱七八糟的头发在顶楼粉红色的霓虹灯下呈现出一种舞台上才有的效果。

王耀奇怪的抬头瞥了勇洙一眼，然后鼓起双颊，用力朝楼下吐了一口。

勇洙盯紧高楼下呜呜泱泱的人群，直到其中一人扬起脏盘子似的脸，迷惑的看了会天。

“他以为是雨。” 勇洙说，然后他也朝人群吐了一口吐沫，这次没有人抬头。“你说泰坦尼克号那破电影有什么浪漫的？不就是一起对着海吐痰吗。”

王耀没说话，他仰起头，朝最高楼的霓虹灯吐了口烟。

“有钱人就是会享受哈，这风，” 勇洙眯眼扬起头，“舒坦！”

王耀拎起脚边的红酒，对瓶吹了一半，又将剩下的一半递给勇洙。勇洙也不客气，扬脖就喝，末了擦擦嘴巴说，“这酒不好，过期了。”

王耀忍不住笑了下，但是依旧没有说话。除了开口唱歌，王耀总是那么安静，因此酒吧老板常常弄混王耀和勇洙，虽然他们长的一点都不像。

“抽一口。”勇洙朝王耀伸出手，王耀便将夹克里的烟盒扔给他。

“省点。”勇洙将烟盒塞回王耀的口袋，探身接过王耀指间的半根残烟，“一点不会过日子。”

“他又不是你老婆，会不会过日子关你什么事。”贝什米特银白的脑袋从黑暗的楼梯间一格一格的露出来。他是他们中唯一的有钱人，虽然早就被家族除名，但和王耀还有任勇洙比起来，他还是富得流油。

“干嘛迟到？”勇洙从高处跳下来，贼一样使劲在贝什米特身上嗅了一圈，“香水味？就因为这个？你背着我们找女人了？”

“这是新来租客的。”贝什米特说。

“女的？”勇洙问，“漂亮吗？”

“女的，非常漂亮。”贝什米特点点头。

“你和她做什么了？”勇洙蹙起眉头，“你闻起来像个女人。”

“她想和我上床。”贝什米特落水狗似的摇摇头，露出脖颈上一小块抓痕。

“切。”勇洙的语气听起来既羡慕又嫉妒。

“但我把她拒绝了。”贝什米特扯着自己的脖领子，对着手机查看自己的伤口。

“你什么时候这么正人君子了？”勇洙挑眉。

“这不废话吗。”贝什米特说，“我和她睡了，她还能给我房租吗！”

“你啊，满脑子都是钱。”勇洙叹了口气，“一点都不懂浪漫。”

“拉倒吧你，”贝什米特朝勇洙摊开掌心，“钱呢？上个月我借你的钱呢，现在还来。”

“小气。”勇洙在脑后交叉双臂，朝王耀的方向扬扬下巴，“都在他那里。”

听到这，王耀便将烟头砸在地上，用脚碾灭，然后双手插兜朝他们走来。绿色的钞票被细心的用白纸包成三沓，最厚的是贝什米特的，最薄的是任勇洙的，不薄不厚的则是王耀那份。贝什米特朝手指吐了口唾沫，一张一张认真  
的数，两分利，他也算够仁慈了。

贝什米特头也不抬的递给勇洙一张纸币，“给你女朋友买点药。”

“不用。”勇洙耸耸肩，“她昨天晚上就搬走了。”

“刚做完人流？”贝什米特挑眉，“哇哦，可真够猛的，她不疼吗？”

“谁知道。”勇洙说，“管她呢，反正都分手了。”

“你怎么这么冷血？”贝什米特说，“她怀的可是你的孩子。”

“这叫什么话，当初做的时候她没爽过吗？”勇洙面露不忿，“又不是我想让她怀孕的，这种事怎么能只怪我一个人呢？我又没有强迫她，再说还不是她自己乐意啊。”

“缺德事干多了可是会遭报应的。”贝什米特将钱揣进夹克，“真怕哪天雷劈到你的时候捎带上我。”

“你和王耀就学不出什么好话。”勇洙说，“再说哥哥我已经仁至义尽了，你知道现在人工流产的手术费有多贵吗。”

贝什米特不再说什么，他鄙夷的瞪了勇洙一眼，表示对话结束。任勇洙是个玩咖，每搁两三个月，他就会焦头烂额的向别人借钱，有时候是他，有时候是王耀，也不知道是任勇洙自己的能力太强了，还是那些女孩追着碰瓷，反正要认真算起来，任勇洙借钱打掉的孩子如果都能生下来，估计凑成一支足球队。

白，黄，黑，亚，非，拉，估计那些孩子会比安吉丽娜朱莉她家的还要热闹，王耀想到这，就忍住想笑。贝什米特看王耀今天兴致不错，便开口问道，“什么好事这么高兴？你弟弟又干什么露脸的事了？”

“也没什么，”王耀轻微抿了下嘴角，“就是今天校长到家里告状来了？”

“校长告状？”勇洙啧舌，“你弟在学校打架了？”

“那倒不是，是他给高年级的学生替考被抓了。”

“听上去你可一点不担心啊。”贝什米特笑笑，“不像你的风格。”

“给高年级的学生替考，不小心考了第一名。”王耀捋捋头发，垂下头笑道，“校长说想要动用自己关系帮他进入尹罗公学，你说我能不高兴吗。”

“尹罗？”贝什米特舔舔嘴唇，“那可是寄宿学校。”

“全英最好。”

“学费也最贵。”勇洙说，“我也听说那不对外招生，皇家附属，那里的小孩都是吃人不吐骨头的恶魔。”

“少夸张了，你看我像恶魔吗？”贝什米特说，“我就是那出来的。”

“校长说，如果顺利，濠镜会以国王奖学金全优等生的身份进去，学费全免。”

“那你弟可是够可以的。”贝什米特说，“能拿到那种名额，全英国都屈指可数。”

王耀点点头，第一次露出骄傲的神色，“他这么争气，我就是砸锅卖铁也得让他念出来。”

“你有锅可砸吗？”勇洙道，“你比我还穷呢，我实在不行了，还能回我爸妈那混口吃的，你除了你弟那个烧钱的小拖油瓶，还有什么啊。”

“懂什么啊你，”贝什米特说，“王耀他弟那叫黄金潜力股，能上尹罗的平民那都什么人，动动你的脑子想想，像你们这种人能上尹罗，不是一步青天，那也是准阶级飞跃，尹罗的标配可是耶鲁剑桥。”

“切。”勇洙翻了个白眼，他仍旧看不上贝什米特这个白人前少爷，看来生活对他的磨练还是少，他根本没遭受过金钱的碾压，所以才能如此红口白牙给王耀画了这么张美好前景的大饼，“书本费和服装费多少钱？”

“还没寄来账单。”王耀说，“不过我银行里还有些存款。”

“走吧，今天晚上不练了。”贝什米特说，“我请你们喝酒，这样的好事应该庆祝庆祝。”

“去韩国街吧。”任勇洙说，“我认识那的姐姐，只要过了1点，我们就可以免费唱卡拉OK了。”

*

“他妈的钱呢？”刀疤使劲朝阿尔肚子上打了一拳，“操你妈！我问你老子的钱呢！”

“是我老子的钱，刀疤。”坐在沙发卡座上，背对着大厅抽烟的年轻人，很斯文的在桌沿磕磕烟灰，“有些话要说清楚。”

“是是，是，苏爷您说的是，我该死，我该死。”刀疤孙子似的朝年轻人点头哈腰，顺手就给了自己几个嘴巴，然后可怜巴巴的望向他。

“继续吧。”年轻人喷出一口烟，表示大人不记小人过。

刀疤如释重负，又恢复成那副凶神恶煞的模样，反手朝阿尔的脸就是两记耳光，直打得他口鼻窜血，鲜血直流。“钱呢？”刀疤拎起阿尔脑后的头发，逼迫他和自己对视，“没有钱，那总有货吧，别敬酒不吃吃罚酒，现在告诉你，最好把东西给吐出来，要不爷们就给你见点真本事。”

“咳——我，咳，真的没有私吞——”阿尔咳出一摊血。他的眼镜早被打飞了，现在眼前花成一片，只能模模糊糊看见斯科特的轮廓。他朝斯科特坐着的方向跪下来，狗一样爬过去，“苏哥，咳，货，咳咳，真的，真的被冲走了，  
我没藏——”

“就是你个狗日的藏的！还敢狡辩！”刀疤从背后扯住阿尔的脖领，冲着他的后脑勺就是一顿老拳，生怕打不死阿尔似的。

“行了，你打死他有什么用。”年轻人活动活动脖颈，“他这条烂命能值几个钱。”

刀疤喜出望外，几乎以为这位苏爷要高抬贵手，放过他这只小虾米了，“您的意思是放过他？”

“我跟一个小马仔计较什么。”年轻人笑笑，“他才进来几天。”

“他才来两周。”刀疤说，“刚入行不懂事，一见条子就慌，其实他挺懂事，就是胆子小。”

“懂事？”年轻人停顿了下，“懂事好。”

“苏爷您瞧，您也别疑心我护短，这小子其实就是胆小老实，您看我都打他这么长时间了，我琢磨着他说的是真话。”

“你信他？”年轻人问。

“呃，哦，这——”刀疤想不透老板的意思。

“我信他。”年轻人站起来，转过身，这次他才算真正的露出自己的面目。说着流利的汉语，绰号还是苏哥，在场的大部分没见过他的人，谁也没猜到他竟然是个货真价实的英国人，“surprise！”斯科特摊开双手朝刀疤做了个鬼  
脸，仿佛很吃他被吓到的表情。斯科特咯咯的笑，一点都不像凶神恶煞的黑老大，反倒像个在油管上刻意讨好人的白垃圾。

刀疤一时间无所适从，眼睛直勾勾的盯着斯科特的脸。

“按照常理来讲，你这辈子都不一定有机会见到我。”斯科特戏剧性的在耳边比了个OK的手势，然后缓慢向外平移，仿佛再从自己的脑子里扯出思绪的细线，“可是，我必须说，我还没见过你这么又贪婪又这么喜欢自作聪明的蠢  
货，所以我必须亲自来看看你。”

“苏，苏哥——”

“太蠢了，实在太蠢了。”斯科特说，“但最让我无法忍受的是，你竟然认为我和你一样蠢。”

“不，不是，苏哥，你听我——”

“你偷我的货有多久了？”斯科特抓起手边的释迦摩尼雕像，“怎么也有一年了吧——”

“苏——”

“过来，”斯科特说，“在茶几上躺好，对，看着我。”

斯科特的动作可以说是斯条慢理的，他脱了西装外套，用皮鞋踩住刀疤的脖子，然后抡起雕像。斯科特的体力很好，身材也很好。阿尔当时躺在地上只能看见斯科特不停举起的手臂，然后有热乎乎的东西喷到他脸上，阿尔以为那是自己的血，其实不是。房间里的音乐声越来越大，但通过震颤的地板，阿尔还是能听到铜像砸碎脑骨的声音，像砸碎一枚核桃。刀疤的手最开始是死死扣住桌沿，然后是垂下去，有一下没一下的抽搐，再后来，他连动都不动了，死了一样。

最后斯科特把沾满血的铜像随手扔在了阿尔的脑袋边，咚的声闷响，几乎险些要了阿尔的命。

“他妈的。”阿尔听到斯科特这么说，他的英音很好听，像极了上流社会的人。

“苏哥，他怎么办？”

“死了没？”斯科特问。

红酒混合着冰块兜面浇下来，顺着鼻子呛进气管，阿尔猛地翻过身，剧烈咳嗽起来。

“这不还挺能活。”斯科特快乐的笑出声。

“你叫什么？”他问。

有两个健壮的狗腿子，将阿尔从地上捞起来，他们其中之一还狠狠向后拽了他的短发。

“阿尔弗雷德琼斯。”阿尔吸吸鼻子，从肿胀的眼睛里去捕捉斯科特的身影。

“你被刀疤卖了你知道吗。”斯科特自顾自的说，“他可真不是个东西。”

“才知道。”阿尔回答。

“嗯。”斯科特点点头，用一块蓝色的小手帕蹭蹭衣角的血污，“可你还是刀疤的人对吧？”

阿尔没有说话，他看着斯科特仿佛看着一个疯子。

“换个说法吧。”斯科特叹了口气，“这件事其实你也有责任对不对。”

“你到底想要什么。”阿尔问。

“你得赔偿我的损失。”斯科特皱皱鼻子，“这样吧，你还我10万美金就行。”他穿上西装外套，俯下身对阿尔说，“我给你三个月的时间，10万美金，如果没有，就拿你的烂命来还。”


	2. chapter 2

凌晨4点钟，王耀点着烟卷坐在练歌房外的路肩石上抽烟，他对面那只翻垃圾吃的小黑猫谄媚的朝他叫了两声，在意识到王耀是个一毛不拔的穷逼之后，它便头也不回的跳过栏杆下面低矮的水泥墩，消失在一家看起来非常廉价的青旅院落里。

落过雨水的深夜总比火辣辣的白日来的舒服，即便风还是浑浊的热气，王耀也已经觉得很满意。KTV里各色鬼嚎在门口依旧隐约可以听见，但论印象深刻的程度，还是比不上勇洙那位情人姐姐叫床难听，不像在做爱，倒像在比赛拧鸭子。

“你要先走吗？”身后的推拉门响了一下，然后贝什米特走出来。他背着自己的鼓槌包，显然是对这个地方的人不信任到极点。

“嗯。”王耀点点头，“我得回家做早饭，他还没完事？”

“你知道他那臭德行，看见女人就挪不动步。”贝什米特说，“我等他搞完，好送他回家，省得他连坐地铁的钱都得扔这。”

“免费卡拉OK。”

“对，除了卡拉OK都不免费。”贝什米特和王耀心照不宣的相视而笑。

“对了，你要和我说什么？”王耀问。

“哦，也没什么，就是，”贝什米特拿出一沓钱递给王耀，“这钱你拿回去。”

“别开玩笑了。”王耀笑了下，“不用，我有钱。”

“我又不是没看过你信用卡余额。”贝什米特说，“再说这也不是给你用的。”

“不。”王耀说，“我还没穷到那地步，要是我有一天真要借钱了，你和任勇洙两人谁也逃不了。”

“任勇洙？”贝什米特摇摇头，“我看你这辈子是没沾他光的可能，要不是我一直卡着他，他那点钱就都嘚瑟到女人身上。”

“心意领了。”王耀将贝什米特的手推回去，“但真不用。”

“你知道尹罗公学多贵吗？”贝什米特说，“还真不是侮辱你，王耀，光靠你自己，你撑不住的，即便不收你学费，你也付不起生活费，更别说那帮崽子要是高兴起来，想去外边玩玩，你舍得让王濠镜一个人坐宿舍？”

王耀没有说话，他不知道说什么好。

“你拿着，我心里有数。”贝什米特不由分说的将钱塞进王耀的上衣兜，“借你多少，我都记着呢，没事。”贝什米特舔舔嘴唇，不好意思的说，“刚才和勇洙在一起，不太方便，你也知道他，如果知道我给你钱，他肯定也要给，但  
我这个月已经只给他剩下饭钱了——”

王耀沉默很久，然后下定了决心似的抬头对贝什米特说，“谢了，等我弟稳定下来，一定还你。”

“不急，”王耀能接受他的好意，就证明他没把他当外人，贝什米特忍不住露出笑容，“你拿着，这钱先去给你弟换台电脑，制服的事，你先不用急，我这周末回家，就让我弟把我小时候穿过的衣服拿出来，我那时候和你弟身形差  
不多，能穿。”

王耀呼了口气，张张嘴像是要道谢。

“你不是要亲我吧？”贝什米特挑眉，“那可有点太基了。”

王耀别过头，很轻的笑了下，“我对男人没兴趣好吗。”

“不错。”贝什米特贱贱的点点头，“那我终于可以放心我的屁股了，要不然我总担心你想以身相许。”

贝什米特有种魔力，总能让你拒绝不了他的好。王耀感激贝什米特的好，更感激他的体贴。

“还进去？”贝什米特问，“你落东西了？”

“上厕所。”王耀回答。

“那不用进了。”

“里面没厕所？”王耀挑眉。

“里面有对搞屁股的。”贝什米特很嫌弃的皱皱鼻子，“辣眼睛。”

“那算了。”王耀想了下，“我去找找别的店。”

“附近商铺都关门了，”贝什米特说，“只有一家星巴克，可得先点东西才能用。”

“我操。”王耀吸完最后一口烟，环视了下四周。

“店里的人都去那解决。”贝什米特抬手指了指对面小巷。

“电线杆？”王耀碾灭烟头，看了眼贝什米特指的地方，“不讲究吧。”

“反正你憋不是我憋。”贝什米特说。

“那算了。”王耀朝贝什米特挥挥手，“回见。”

“行，可以。”贝什米特朝王耀竖起大拇指，“从这到你家还有3个小时，憋住啊，千万别去。”

王耀很温柔的点点头，仿佛没和谁谈论那么粗俗的问题。贝什米特双手插兜，很奇怪的盯住王耀的脸，其实和这亚洲小子认识这么多年，他还是看不透他。生性薄凉兼性格冷淡，话不多但很爱笑，会做坏事可又非常温柔。这种  
性格过一点就是个王八蛋，但王耀却非常精准的卡在了一个标准值上，微妙的保持着坏与好的平衡，让人对他一点都讨厌不起来，哦，非但是讨厌不起，有时候简直是不知不觉中就控制不住的想对他好。

“我走了。”王耀握紧口袋里的钱，很腼腆的对贝什米特笑笑。

“嗯，”贝什米特点点头，“我也再回去唱几首。”

王耀转身走下阶梯，背对着贝什米特挥挥手，“明天见。”

“明天见。”贝什米特回答，他很快转身回到了店里，准备鬼嚎到天明。

王耀一直往前走了，大约有2分钟，他的膀胱就开始催着王耀找地方解决。能不能憋住，答案是能的，但是要是憋3个小时，那感觉就会有些难受，王耀想了一会，决定脸面道德还是没有自己的前列腺重要，于是他调转方向开始  
朝黑漆漆的小巷走。

晚风夹杂着尿骚味扑面而来，看样子这就是店里人所说的那个露天尿场了。住惯贫民窟的王耀熟门熟路的往里面，直到找到一处墙根，才慢慢悠悠的解开裤头，他仰头看天，脑海里浮现出奥登的诗，学会仰望空荡的夜空，感受  
漆黑的崇高，虽然这要花费——

王耀刚放松的尿出一点，在黑暗中，在这个充满尿骚味土地，就有一只人手冷不防的握住了他的脚踝，那一瞬间，奥登的诗变成了伽椰子的脸，王耀双腿一软，直接把尿全都尿在了自己的鞋上。他来不及提裤子，光着屁股就往  
墙上靠，也顾不得脏不脏。  
“救，咳咳，救救我。”那人说。

王耀强撑着镇定，借着月色去看他的脸。他的手心还有温度，所以应该是活的。

“救我。”那人抬起脸，又咳出一摊血。

咳出血了，活的。王耀的心放下来，他松了口气，这才意识到自己的裤子掉了。

“救——”

“操。”王耀骂了句脏话，然后把自己的裤子提起来。也就是提裤子这一瞬间，王耀偷偷打量了那家伙的情况，黑夹克，标志刺青，脸上伤是指虎留下的，这家伙百分之八十是个被寻仇的帮派分子，救这种人就是找死。王耀不打  
算帮眼前这个人，他惹不起这种麻烦。  
“救，”那家伙有气无力的说着，声音像一只垂死的兔子，“救我。”

王耀当时有没有心软，肯定是有的，但心软并不足以让他犯傻。他蹲下去，一点点掰开扣住他脚踝的手指，那个时候王耀就很清楚，这个人他根本没能力救。虽然这家伙已经没什么力气了，但手扣的还是很紧。王耀尽力在不伤  
害他的情况下让自己脱身，他想，这家伙大概会死，但是死和他也没什么关系。王耀把裤腿从那家伙手里抠出来的时候，几乎是如释重负的松了口气，他捏紧口袋里的钱，然后迈过半死不活的那人，快速的离开了小巷。

“王耀？”贝什米特隔着街朝王耀喊。

“嗯？”王耀抬头，看见满面春风的勇洙和贝什米特正朝他挥手。

“你不是回家了吗？”贝什米特小跑过来。

“嗯，忍不住了。”王耀笑笑。

“哈，刚才还撑着呢。”贝什米特说，“你们两个等一下，我也去一下。”

“别！”王耀拦住贝什米特。

“怎么了。”贝什米特问。

王耀了解贝什米特的为人，他怕他惹上麻烦，“里面也有一对儿。”

“操。”贝什米特翻了个白眼，“该死的基佬们。”

*

我是烂泥，是烂泥，是烂泥。

阿尔躺在尿骚小巷里苟延残喘，但这并不妨碍他仇恨那个把他独自一人扔下等死的亚裔。他把苏哥，刀疤，和那个不知姓名的，哦，不是不知姓名，阿尔躺在脏污的地上偷笑，他听到有人叫那家伙，王耀，嗯，像个中国名字，  
那就是中国人。他把这些名字加进内心深处那个长长的清单，想，老子做鬼也不会放过你们。

做鬼？阿尔不由得笑了下，其实他还是挺命硬，要知道他小时候被他老爸用酒瓶追着打，常常会有这样的念头，可直到今日，他还是活着。阿尔闭上眼睛，感受脸下面硬石块，砂砾硌得他的伤口沙疼，但阿尔满脑子想的都是他会不会死。

命贱也有命贱的好处，阿尔缓过口气，他尝试缓慢的动作，看看自己身上的零件是不是还能正常运行，嘶——呼，真他妈疼，阿尔翻了个身，手没事，右腿好像断了，肋骨不确定，但是挺疼的。

阿尔盯着漆黑的夜空，感觉胃里空荡荡的，那几碗刀疤请他的拉面早被打出来了。饿啊，好饿，阿尔忍不住哭起来，他觉得自己实在是太惨了，都是娘生爹养的，凭什么就他这么惨。

“你哭的好像鬼哦。”阿尔转过头，发现身边多了个西装笔挺的自己。

“他妈的，你出来干屁。”阿尔没好气的对另一个自己说。

“怕你死了啊。”那个自己朝阿尔眨巴眨巴眼睛，真是可爱又迷人。

“你不过是我的想象，又救不了我。”阿尔骂，“滚开，没用的家伙。”

“知道没用还要叫我，由此可见你在撒谎。”另一个阿尔摇摇头，“连自己都骗，我看你是快完了。”

“要你管。”阿尔朝另一个自己吐了口唾沫，“你都不是真的。”

“你看星星。”另一个阿尔蹲在阿尔身边，指着他头顶那一小块天空，“多美啊，我可舍不得死。”

阿尔咬着牙根，带着哭腔说，“都不知道能不能活到明天早上，还有心情看星星。”

“行了，别自怨自艾了。”另一个阿尔低下头，和阿尔直视，“你想死吗？说了那么多年，你哪次玩真的了，到头来还不是死皮赖脸的活着。”

“我死了，你以为你还能存在吗？”阿尔瞪了眼另一个自己。

“哈，这可是真话。”另一个阿尔站起来，他双手插兜，露出西装下面的名牌标签，“我想活，阿尔，我想穿好的，吃好的，我想逆风翻盘，出人头地，我还想的还是把那些侮辱过我的家伙都踩进烂泥里。”

“对，他们才是烂泥。”阿尔笑笑，把脸上的伤口扯的生疼。

“所以你得活下去，要不然就什么都没了。”另一个阿尔说，“你得活下去。”

阿尔憋住气，双手按住地，使劲想让自己起来，疼啊，真疼，全身的伤口都在向他叫嚣，阿尔看见自己有大颗大颗的眼泪滴落，然后渗入到土里。他攥紧自己的胃部，全凭意志倚着墙坐起来。  
没有人会帮他。

阿尔想清楚这点，就什么都不在乎了，他感觉自己心脏冷得像块石头，但是足够坚硬到他撑下去。从地上到站起来，阿尔不记得自己花了多久，但他后背的衣服全都被汗水浸得湿漉漉的。

贴着墙往外走一段路，饥饿和疼痛就没那么强烈，阿尔觉得那应该是是自己的肾上腺素发挥了作用。他大概，也许又挺过了一次。沿着大路一直往前走，橘黄色的路灯稍微让他感觉舒服了些。

“妈妈，那有个叔——”清脆的童声在无人的街道分外清楚。阿尔眯着眼凶狠的回头打量，发现在左手边的无人加油站里躲着一对母女。妈妈似乎很害怕阿尔，她捂着女儿的嘴，不让她发出声音。阿尔冷笑，拖着受伤的腿，开始往那对母女的方向走。那女的傻傻的，看见他这么个疯子似乎都想不起要跑。

“给我钱。”阿尔拎小鸡似的拎起那女人的领口，他没费心说别的，他就是想要钱。

“我没有。”女人握住阿尔的手，带着哭腔说，“我真的没有。”

她抬起脸的时候，阿尔清楚地看见她眼眶处的淤青。

“那车钥匙呢？”阿尔说，他晃晃女人的脖子，感觉她那么脆弱，随时能被自己捏死。

女人摇摇头，漂亮的鬓发被她的眼泪打湿了，黏在小巧的下颌上。

“你放开我妈妈！”小女孩使劲推了下阿尔的胯骨，她那么小，连阿尔的腰都不到。当妈的被打了，当小孩的脸上也有拳头印，这大半夜，用脚趾头想，都知道是怎么回事。

“滚！”阿尔用受伤的腿给小孩踹到一边。

“行行好，杀了我吧。”女人红着眼睛，“我活不下去了。”

“你活不下去关我什么事。”阿尔将女人掼在离他们最近的墙上，很不耐烦的说，“给我车钥匙。”

女人没说话，阿尔只好自己动手去搜女人的口袋。钥匙就在她的外套兜里，是一辆很破的杂牌甲壳虫。阿尔又搜了搜女人外套里面的口袋，只找到一个空钱包，她倒是没撒谎。阿尔瘸着腿上了女人的车，发动引擎之前，他看了  
后视镜里那对抱头痛哭母女最后一眼，忽然觉得可怜，但他什么也没说，什么也没做，就径直开着车离开了。

阿尔原来以为如果妈妈还活着，他就不会像眼前这么惨，但今天看来，其实并没什么两样。可有那么一秒，他还是有些嫉妒那个小女孩，至少她还有个可以放心痛哭的怀抱，而阿尔，是真的什么都没有。


End file.
